Episode 5280 (24th April 2009)
Plot Daz meets with Victoria and asks her to lie to Aaron in order to shut him up. The pair of them go round to Smithy to confront Aaron but panic when Chas explains he's at Butler's. Andy is unnerved to see a cocky Aaron on his property, but when he tries to march him away, Aaron smugly divulges the truth about Victoria and Daz. Andy prepares to tear a strip out of Aaron but when Daz and Victoria arrive, the look on their faces show the truth all too clearly. Holding his anger within, Andy packs up Daz's belongings and throws him out of the farm. Realising he is serious, Daz leaves the village. Meanwhile, Andy and Sarah bump into Debbie in the village and he's backed into a corner when Sarah asks if she can see her mum that evening. Debbie is served by Maisie at lunchtime and can’t hide that she's hating the time she's spending with her daughter. After his horrific afternoon, Andy goes back on his promise to let Debbie see Sarah and warns Maisie to keep her nose out when she tries to interfere. Debbie swears that she won’t ever be messed around again and leaves with her words ringing in Andy's ears. Elsewhere, Carl asks Jimmy to make himself scarce so that he and Lexi can talk. With the arrangements made, Carl is distracted in the Woolpack when Jimmy volunteers him for a game of darts along with Chas and Paddy. Late for his dinner with Lexi, Carl finds it hard to tear himself away from Chas. He is clearly still in love with her. Arriving home, Carl is shocked to see the effort Lexi has gone to and they take the opportunity to get reacquainted. Cast Regular cast *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Carl King - Tom Lister *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast None. Locations *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, yard and Victoria's room *Pollard & Pollard - Hallway, factory floor and office *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Cricket Pavilion *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages, consulting room and reception *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road Notes *Final appearance of Luke Tittensor as Darren Eden. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,360,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes